Laptop computers, smart phones, tablet computers, and other valuable objects may be misplaced or lost to theft. Or, portable equipment intended for use at a job site or workstation may be moved and may not be available when and where needed. Various restraint and security devices have been offered to deter theft, prevent loss, or keep equipment close to a preferred location. For example, some laptop computers, tablet computers, and other equipment are provided with a security slot adapted to receive a security connector attached to a flexible steel security cable. A pin or post extending from the security connector may be engaged with the security slot and the security cable attached to a table leg, armrest, railing, or other strong structure to deter removal of the object to be protected. Alternatively, a pin or post may be attached to the object to be protected and a receiver for the pin or post provided in the security connector on the security cable. However, a security cable may be ineffective when there is no nearby structure to which the security cable can be looped around, locked, or otherwise secured. For example, modular workstations found in some offices, libraries and airports lack legs or other structures or apertures which might be used for attachment of a security cable.
Some security cables include an audible alarm system that sounds when an attempt is made to detach the security connector from a security slot without first disarming the alarm system, possibly with a key or by entering a combination on a keypad or combination lock. Some security cables with a security connector have another connector that attaches to an alarm box secured to a wall or other fixed structure. Detaching the cable from the protected object or the connector from the alarm box may cause an audible, and possibly a visual, alarm indication from the alarm box. Such alarm indications are most useful for deterring unauthorized removal of a protected object when someone is close enough to perceive the alarm indication and takes action to prevent removal of the protected object. Security systems that depend on a stationary alarm box may not be suitable for protecting laptops and other objects that may be used or stored in locations where an alarm box is not available, for example an airport or library, and may interfere with the portability of a laptop or other personal electronic device.